


I've Been An Awful Good Boy

by thenightbird



Series: Klaine Bingo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a bit of a roommate problem (written for the Klaine Bingo Prompt: Roommates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been An Awful Good Boy

Blaine has a bit of a roommate problem.

It isn’t that he hates his roommate, no, he and Kurt are best friends, that’s why they decided to share an apartment.

No, it is because Kurt has a lot of sex.

You see, Kurt is gorgeous, so, of course, he has guys throwing themselves at his feet, and occasionally he brings one of them to their room. He usually calls Blaine before doing anything, so he can go to the library or have time to go out somewhere, but sometimes he forgets to do that, and Blaine has to hear his best friend - and crush - moaning for the whole building to hear, usually he only lasts about five minutes trying to ignore the noise before storming out with his satchel full of the textbooks he has to read, or his laptop, sometimes both.

Today is one of those days where Kurt, apparently, forgot to call Blaine before bringing his hook-up to their apartment, because he can hear moans and whines coming from inside the man’s bedroom- thanks to those “privacy curtains” that actually don’t provide any privacy at all. Blaine fishes his earphones out of his bag and quickly plugs it into his IPod, turning the volume loud enough for him not to hear the - wonderful - noises coming from Kurt’s bedroom.

He runs to his own bedroom to grab the textbooks he needs and his laptop, before walking out again, but before he can make it into the living room, he sees that one of Kurt’s privacy curtains is a little bit open.

He can’t resist it.

Blaine slowly tiptoes his way across their “hallway” and peeks into his friend’s bedroom.

Oh dear Lord.

Kurt is spread out on his bed, pumping a vibrator in and out of his ass, his hair falling in front of his face, the sweat making it break out from it’s hairspray prison, he’s flushed all the way from the tip of his ears to the middle of his chest, which is heaving with each thrust, Blaine’s eyes trail down to Kurt’s ass, each thrust is on a different angle, and it’s obvious he’s searching for his prostate. Blaine can’t help but be fixated by the way Kurt looks absolutely sinful like that.

He looks back up at his friend’s face, finding his eyes open and looking directly into his, Blaine can’t really see it from where he’s he’s standing, but he’s almost sure that Kurt’s pupils are so blown he must be barely seeing him. Kurt’s lips start forming a syllable, but he doesn’t finish it. Instead he lets out a really loud moan, followed by a whimper, his back arching off the bed and his eyes closing. And he moans out Blaine’s name.

Fuck.

He gives up, letting his bag fall to the floor, Blaine makes his way to Kurt’s bed. Kurt opens his eyes at the loud thud of the bag falling and, fuck, Blaine was right, his pupils are so blown he must barely be able to see one meter ahead of himself. “Blaine.” He whimpers “Please.”

Blaine’s brain is having a hard time processing everything that is going on, but he manages to choke out “What do you want, baby?”

“Anything, just-” Kurt starts saying in a breathy voice, but is cut off by his own groan. “Just-” He takes a deep breath. “Fuck me, please.”

God, he’s so far gone.

Blaine is quick to undo his bowtie and unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting them both fall to the floor, he takes off his pants before climbing onto the bed, kneeling between Kurt’s spread legs. Kurt is still fucking himself slowly, the toy making a slick noise whenever he pushes it inside, Blaine is about to say something when he hears his friend whispering “I imagine it’s you, every- everytime I do this-” He moans and tips his head back a little, his lips start forming some kind of word, but he seems to forget what he was going to say in the next thrust.

Kurt reluctantly turns off the vibrator and starts pulling it out, but Blaine stops him with a hand. He turns it on again and starts fucking Kurt again slowly, his hand coming up to his dick to jerk him off as well. Kurt seems to be enjoying himself, but he paws weakly at Blaine’s arm, breathing out. “Stop, stop, I- I’m not gonna last”

Blaine complies, he turns off the vibrator and starts pulling it out, stopping to pat Kurt’s knee when he protests. “If I remember well, you wanted me to fuck you.” He says “So, unless you want to have two dicks in your ass, I have to take it out.” Kurt’s breath hitches, but he nods and lets Blaine do it. Blaine looks around for a towel or something to place the toy on top of, but finding nothing, he puts it on top of the sheets, they’re already dirty with lube anyway. “Um, where do you keep the condoms?” Kurt motions on the general direction of the dresser,whispering “First drawer.”, so he gets up and looks around in it, letting out a “Yes!” when he finds it.

His breath stops for a second when he turns around, because Kurt’s hand is on his dick and he’s slowly jerking himself off, probably more teasing than anything else, his eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. Blaine groans and takes off his boxer-briefs with his free hand and his legs, bouncing back onto the bed once he’s done, Kurt opens his eyes and they are instantly drawn to what’s between Blaine’s legs, lingering there, he stills his hand and slides farther up on the bed, turning around so he’s on his stomach.

Blaine unwraps one of the condoms and slides it on his dick, reaching for the bottle of lube that’s thrown carelessly on the sheets, he squirts a bit on his hand and pumps himself. He stops for a moment “Do you- do you need more lube?”

He sees Kurt shaking his head, lifting his lower half so his ass sticks out, making Blaine’s throat go dry because God “No, just put it in me, please.”

Blaine lines himself up against Kurt’s entrance, but before he can thrust in, Kurt sinks back almost all the way on him, biting down on the pillowcase to muffle his groan. Blaine moans at the sudden tightness around himself. He thrusts in the last couple of inches, completely burying himself, and starts rocking slowly, putting his hands on both sides of Kurt’s chest. Going by the way Kurt clenches around him and tries spreading his legs farther, he just brushed against the boy’s prostate.

“Blaine” Kurt says, his breath coming out in quick pants due to the fact that he’s fucking himself on Blaine’s dick more than Blaine is thrusting into him “Harder, c’mon.” Blaine complies, his thrusts slow, but hard enough to jar him up on the bed a few inches. “Oh- Oh God, ri- right there, right there, please.” That last word is more of a broken moan than anything else, Kurt is still thrusting back, his ass meeting Blaine’s hips everytime he does so.

Blaine leans in a bit more, putting his weight now on his forearms, and whispers against the skin of the back of Kurt’s neck “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, taking it up in the ass.” He presses a sucking kiss to his skin. “So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” He punctuates every word with a snap of his hips.

He feels Kurt shifting a little, and it doesn’t need an expert to know he’s jerking himself off. The noises they make together fill the entire loft, and Kurt’s moans just get louder and louder until he’s shouting into the pillow, come shooting out of the head of his dick and his body shaking with the strength of his orgasm. He collapses on the bed panting, still shuddering and rocking back weakly on Blaine’s thrusts, breathing out. “Fuck me, c’mon.” He takes his arm out from underneath his body and reaches back to dig his nails on Blaine’s ass. “Come in me.”

Blaine thrusts in a couple more times before stilling, he bites at Kurt’s shoulder to muffle his groan, feeling himself pulse inside the condom, he slumps on top of Kurt once he’s done, prompting the boy to let out a quick laugh.

Once he can feel his legs again, Blaine slips out, ties the condom and throws it in the direction of the trash bin under Kurt’s work table. Whether it makes it inside or not, it’s not really concerning him right now. Blaine gets up and goes to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and bringing it back to the room, Kurt had turned into his back while he was out, and he starts cleaning up his friend, and then himself.Once he’s done, Kurt tells him to just throw the cloth on the back of his chair and that he’ll take care of it later.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine speaks up “So…”

“So…”

“Was it good? For you?”

Kurt stretches out on the bed, and sighs, looking at Blaine with a smile on his face. “It was everything I wanted.”

Blaine smiles, kneeling at the foot of the bed “That’s- That’s great” He cleans his throat. “So, um, about…You know, you masturbating thinking of me…”

Kurt lets out a laugh, his face scrunching up “It’s true.” Blaine has a little frown on his face, so he decides to explain. “Everytime you came to the loft and I was doing this.” He motions to the vibrator, which is almost falling off the bed. "I hoped you would, I don't know...Do what you did today?" He seems shy saying that, even though he was being fucked into the mattress not even twenty minutes ago.

“No, I...” Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. “I just thought you had forgotten to call me to say that you were bringing someone.”

"Oh..." Kurt blushes even harder and then smiles again, opening his arms wide and pouting a little. “Cuddle?” And Blaine really can’t resist the offer, it doesn't matter that they both desperately need a shower, that definitely can wait.


End file.
